A split rim type wheel in which the rim is split into two split rim members in the direction of the axle is adopted because the assembly of the tire is simple. However, when a tubeless tire is used on it, the sealing of the jointing surfaces of the split rim members will be a problem, and the sealing of the valve part for injecting air will also be a problem.
In sealing the jointing surfaces of the split rim members, there is taken, for example, a sealing means wherein a projection is made on one or both jointing surfaces, a step part to receive it is made on the other jointing surface, an O-ring is inserted in a clearance made between them and the split rim members are screwed and fastened to each other in the direction of the axle so as to elastically deform said O-ring.
On the other hand, because the air valve is generally provided in the direction of the axle from the outside surface of the rim, the sealing means for the air valve is difficult to seal.
A sealing means is known, for example, such as to make a hole reaching the interior of an inside member from an outside member forming a split rim and to interpose a sealing member in this hole to seal the valve. In case such structure is adopted, when the split rim is shaped by casting, it will be necessary not only to make a through hole in the split rim member on the valve fitting side, but also to form a recess in the other split rim member and to provide a seating part for the sealing member. Therefore, there will be many mechanical steps which are troublesome and complicated. Precision in fitting the recess to the through hole will be required, and excess working steps will be required for the manufacture of the rim. It is also necessary to provide such rim with a passage communicating with the interior of the tire. When such passagerecess and sealing member seating part are formed, the thickness of such part of the rim will become so large as to disadvantageously increase the weight of the wheel. Further, by the above, the air valve must be assembled and sealed simultaneously with the assembling of the split rim members, and the assembling of the tire is therefore difficult to accomplish and is troublesome and complicated. Further, in case the air valve fails and has to be replaced, the valve will not be able to be simply removed and replaced.